sevenwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure 10
She's a Bitch, But The Wizard Seems Nice After being betrayed by Veronica Greystag and left in the jungles of Corga without the Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr, the party was obviously upset. However, the wizard, Gwydion returned and introduced himself, explaining that he only helped Veronica to take the Gauntlets because he owed her a favor and only wished to settle their debt. After realizing he isn't an enemy, Melicon confronts him about the Time Travel, of which Gwydion seems to be completely unaware. This confuses him, but also lets him know that eventually he does FIGURE OUT time travel, which excites him. Feeling bad for what transpired, he offers a quick way off this continent by teleporting them to the Patriomian Portal. They hold hands a teleport away. Passing Through the Portal The party ends up right up the path from the portal. They immediately see that its being guarded by various giants from the Utheril. Gwydion tells the party to charge up the middle while he takes care of the rest of the giants. The party charge up and slay the two Frost Giants at the portal while Gwydion flies around shooting wands at the others. Eventually the others are dead and the party and Gwydion pass through the portal, only to make camp around the portal on the Agrian side. As they sleep, they have a dream. Dreaming of Darker Places The party have a collective dream as they are unconsious when Umbrose, Tia Sehkmet, Ker'Ryl, and Brianna Fairmoor wander into the range of the Virtuous Link. The group (referred to as the "Prettier Group" by Gwydion) fights off Drow and Driders in their escape in the Thanarian Deep. Having stolen a map to a particular place that will be the "final showdown with the Sins", they also discovered another map to an item that is deeper in tunnels. After a brief discussion, Umbrose leads them further down into the tunnels and eventually out of the range of the Virtuous Link. Goblin City After a brief stop in the capital city and a check in with Carabath, Gwydion tells the party he has a lead on the location of Abigail, who is on the run since her protector, The Veil disappeared. After teleporting again, then end up in the mountains in northeast Agria and head down into the tunnel there to reach the city of Ikktirith. Walking into the city, the party puts on a disguise as hobgoblins and let Gwydion do the talking. The diplomatic talks go bad very quickly and battle ensues. Gwydion summons a outsider and cast spells, fighting the entire city, while the party fights off the pets of the Goblin King: two Umber Hulks Protecting Abigail After defeating the entire city, they see that the Goblin King has Abigail hostage with a knife at her throat. Melicon isn't having any of that shit and snipes the goblin, freeing Abigail. She is mistrusting of them at first, even if they did save her from the goblins. They make camp so Gwydion can regain his spells and teleport them all to safety. After they rest, they awake to discover that they weren't the only ones who tracked Abigail to the city: Barundar Skullshield is here. This One's For Erkenwald Devising a divide and conquer tactic, Gwydion leads the two Ogre Mages off from the city to battle in the caves. The party surprise attacks Barundar and his Dwarven henchmen, defeating them and slaying one of the Sins for the first time. As Barundar dies, his red aura floats up, splits into six equal parts and shoots off somewhere. What this means exactly or why this never happened when they saw a Virtue die is unsure. Gwydion returns and then teleports them all out of the mountains. Hero's Work is Never Done They arrive in a small village in the north of Agria where Gwydion says they must part ways. He offers to take Abigail and hide her from the world. He teleports away from them. Almost immediately they hear one of the Seven Virtues in their head. It is Kara Dunwall and she is calling for anyone out there, saying that something has happened at the capital and they need to get their fast.